patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon: Patapedia cz.IV
Jeżeli nie czytałeś poprzednich części, nie powinieneś czytać, tej, bo nie będziesz widział o co chodzi. Początek Dawny przecienik Herosów, Umbra, rzuciła klątwę na pewien las. Las może władać psychiką każdego, kto do niego wejdzie i sprawić, że będzie miał zwidy, zawroty głowy lub będzie bał się dosłownie każdej rzeczy. Ale to nie jedyny "efekt uboczny" tej klątwy, pozostałe to: Tworzenie gargantuicznych (gigantycznych) przedstawicieli flory (roślinności) i fauny (zwierząt). Nowych formy życia, takich jak np. gobliny, ghule, które na pweno się tu pojawią Rozprzestrzenianie się mrocznych sił zła Resztę "efektów" Herosi pozanją podczas ich przygody Całe królewo jest zagrorzone klątwą Umbry, a jakby tego było mało, trzeba wskrzesić TDT, Gresha, Tetepona i Pogłosie! Lecz muszą zdjąć klątwę z lasu, aby ocalić królestwo (niech główny wątkiem będzie właśnie zdjęcie tej klątwy). Zasady Prosimy o przestrzeganie zasad, w przypadku nie robienia tego będziesz miał przechlapane ~Zespół Nadzoru Edycji Patapon: patapedia #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. Najlepiej zostań na tym chacie, do czasu skończenia edycji. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samej górze znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! Fatalnie napisane edycje mogą zostać usunięte! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. #'Nie rozpisuj się bardzo!: '''Nie pisz baaaardzo długiego ciągu dalszego. Jeżeli będzie strasznie długa nikt tego nie przeczyta! Poza tym prosimy żeby te same osoby nie edytowały 3 razy dziennie, dajmy się innym popisać :-) Postacie '''Temple' Historia: Kiedyś żył jako potężna małpa ale pewnego dnia pojawił się portal do świata pataponów i jego DNA zmieszało się z DNA Oohoroca, wtedy szukając wyjścia znalazł Bramę Bohaterów i stał się Userhero Patapedii Heromode:laser słoneczny pojawia się wielkie słońce atakujące laserem -jest 0,00000001 procent szans na przyzwanie feniksa thumb Ekwipunek: Mega-Rzeź (laska) Tytaniki (naramienniki) Uberos (hełm) Killer (shuriken) thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji 'Psychopatyczny Alosson (Mad Alosson)' Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia, gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Po jakimś czasie stał się Posłańcem Wielkiego Banana. '''Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: '''Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować. Specjalna umiejętność: Bananowy Cyklon - Banany kręcą się i tworzą wir. Cyklon tworzy wiatr tak silny, że niszczy WSZYSTKO. Na koniec wszystkie banany się zderzają i powstaje wielka eksplozja! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|150px|Psychopatyczny Alosson (wersja prawie HD :P) Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wielki Banan Supermoc:' "Psychopatyczny szał"' - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i tworzy Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! 'Gresh Centuropon' Historia: Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył w nich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. 'Wielki Patapon (Woo)' Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... nie wiem co...! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza również, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Moc: Zamiana w Wielkiego Lodowego Smoka 'Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon' Historia Dawne cesarstwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców, jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdradę i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Mieczethumb|metallicafun Ulubione EQ Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojuszników i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Mówi często spokojnie ale i często agresywnie i ostro lubi kogoś obrazić łatwo się denerwuje jest też arogancki i kompletnie nie skromny Ulubione teksty Czy ja jestem potężny... cóż oczywiście Ja jestem cesarzem i nikt inny! Śmierć idzie już po ciebie! Poczuj jej lodowaty oddech!" (taki tekst ma też Sarevok z Baldur's Gate II Tron Bhaala) No dobra jeden na jednego dawaj! Jedziemy brachu! Za Ojczyzne! Paszport broń żarcie i dawaj! Za cesarza (mnie) i Ojczyzne i zdąże jeszcze na ulubiony serial! 'Król Julian (King Julien)' Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona króla lemurów") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris")thumb|Julian Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!" Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie na czas trwania Heromoda staja po naszej stronie, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć i osłaniać, bo Julian im każe Ciekawostki *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Obecna moc: Wszechmocny władca (Heromode ma większą szansę na przejęcie wrogiej jednostki) 'Traitor (TDT)' Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ulubione teksty Sen przynosi ulgę, dopiero śmierć daje spokój Szybować potrafi każdy. Sztuką jest unieść się na wyżyny Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa Niszczyciel Snów Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Wykonuje trujące "Twin Kamatachi", które spowalnia przeciwnika, odbiera mu znaczą część życia oraz zatrówa. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone)' Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedi przez przypadek. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni zowąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne -obcinanie włosów komukolwiek Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bóstwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Specjalna moc: "Epoka lodowcowa" to sama co u Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Obecna moc: Kontrolowanie głupotą na własną rękę Odzywki: Są w głównym artykule o tej postaci, tuż przy końcu. 'Tatepon-duch' Ekwipunek broń:miecz Castram + 20 Tarcza: pandemonium + 17thumb|Maska Tatepona w Ogniu Hełm: Marumenko +19 Czasem:Fendus + 25 Tarcza super mega unikatowa:Mega giga mix Hero mode: Pro Elit Aktywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem lub tarczą i kosi przeciwników Historia: "Tatepon" to tak naprawdę Starożytny perkusista Jack.Był posyłany na patapońskie wyprawy i bitwy by dogrywać na bębnie różne piosenki zagrzewające do walki.Do pewnego dnia gdy Księżniczka Loris ''została porwana przez Gonga, Bez namysłu wziął miecz i tarczę.Gdy jeszcze nikt niewiedział o porwaniu, i nawet nieumiał posługiwać się mieczem, pognał sam na ratunek.Uratował księżniczkę zwodząc straże piękną muzyką.Po tym heroicznym czynie powrócił z Loris do miasta ''Ouch-Aoch, położonego na małej wyspie.Przywiuzł księżniczkę do miasta i powiedział:''-nie mów że cie uratowałem , a jeśli ktoś będzie cie pytał'' , to powiedz: Tatepon.Odiechał na koniu, zostawiając ją pod bramą miasta.Wieść się rozniosła,a Gong zawarł pakt z Arcybiesem Ciemności , że złapie tajemniczego muzyka i go zabije, w zamian za dusze wojowników jego armii.Jack powrócił do rodzinnego Alis giliath, leżącego po drógiej stronie wyspy.Arcybies go znalazł ,ale nie zabił.-''Słóchaj mały pataponku, mógłbyś przygotować skrzynie, jestem bardzo zmęczony.Tatepon zrobił to co mu kazano.-Patrz, patrz mały szkrabie, to girichi bóg'' ognia i maska ognia tam widzisz!''Zaskrzeczał demon.Tatepon zobaczył wielkie bóstwo i maskę lśniącą w ogniu.Bez namysłu założył maskę, dzięki Girichiemu stał sie Usher-herosem.Otworzył skrzynię.Demon, wepchnął tam Tatepona i zamknął!Biedny tatepon siedział w skrzyni patrząc jak demon niszczy miasta na wyspie, a Loris demon zabił na oczach Tatepona.Po 10.000,latach tatepon stał sie duchem,a po 30.000,herosi znależli go w skrzyni niemego, ale w postaci w jakiej wszedł do skrzyni.Niewedział że herosi zaprowadzął go do dawnej ojczyzny..... Bóstwo: Girichi 'TheWOJNAR Historia: Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek:thumb|Wojnar assassin. Widać grzywke (czarne obiekty na głowie) Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Matfis (MatfisMatfis) Najczęściej walczy dwoma Gigantycznymi Halabardami "Grizzly", lecz jego najcenniejszą bronią jest Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" ponieważ najczęściej jej używał gdy był jeszcze Uberhero-Yaridą. Historia: Zaczynał jako zwykły Uberhero lecz po starciu z Arcy Pandarą umarł z powodu zmiażdżenia okiem Arcy Pandary. Odradza się jako Dark Hero, po długim czasie odzyskuje pamięć i udaje się na thumb|Matfis w czystej postaciposzukiwania Pataponów. Gdy już odnajduje plemię Pataponów, nie rozpoznają go dopóki Księżniczka Pataponó nie zorientowała się że to Matfis. Tam dowiaduje się że jego ojcem jest Dżin Yarigami sutry, oraz że jest potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Tryb Bohatera: Nazwa: '''Zabójcza Szarża Aktywacja: PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA PON-PON-PATA-PON Opis: Podbiega do przeciwnika wykonując 6 ciosów Piką/Halabardą/Włócznią żeby wykonać w powietrzu salto, a następnie uderzając w ziemię przywołuje błyskawicę a także powoduje mały wstrząs. Umiejętność Specjalna:Gniew Boży Opis: Matfis wyciąga sutrę Yarigamiego dzięki czemu cała drużyna jest w jednym miejscu oraz wszyscy aktywują swój Hero Mode/Tryb Bohatera po czym z ziemi wychodzi Wielki Duch Yarigamiego żeby wyrzucić od 6 do 12 eksplodujących włóczni. Można ją aktywować raz na 5 dni. Ulubiony Ekwipunek *2x Wielka Halabarda "Grizzly" *Stara Ognista Włócznia "Űber Flamer" *Naramienniki Kronosa *Hełm Yarigamiego Posiada: *Przedmioty wymienione wyżej *2x Piko-Włócznia Yarigamiego *Gigantyczny Łuk "Failnaught" (służy do wystrzeliwania Pik/Włóczni w sytuacji kryzysowej) *Ognista Pika "Ying" *Lodowa Pika "Yang" Korzenie: Patapon/Dżin Sutry Yarigamiego 'Mr. Dettankarmen' Historia Za czasów Starożytnych Patapedionów Dettan był szanowanym userem. Jednak zniknął w nieznanych okolicznościach. Powstał w skutek połączenia się kodów strony i gier.thumb|Mr.Dettankarmen Hero mode: Dettanizacja Zmienia się w Dettankarmena. EQ Maska Karmena (wielka tarcza) Kostur Zuttenkarmena (laska) lub Młot Dettankarmena Bóstwo: Ormen Karmen Supermoc: Zuttanizacja - Zmiana w Zuttenkarmena. 'Narisa (SebaXV94)' Mroczny Bohater. Ma różny charakter. Czasem jest wesoła, czasem wredna. Walczy każdym rodzajem broni, ale najczęściej długimi łukami. Historia: '''Była zapomnianą siostrą Nęciłuski. Gdy Nęciłuska była Mrocznym Bohaterem, nadal pamiętała swoją siostrę. Narisa i thumb|NarissaNęciłuska zapomniały o sobie w wyniku zemsty Lorda Daraxxusa. Lord Daraxxus zostając pokonanym, rzucił klątwę na Nęciłuskę i Narisę, by te nigdy się nie spotkały. Jednakże klątwa nie zadziałała zbyt dobrze. Co prawda Nęciłuska i Narisa zapomniały o sobie, ale Nęciłusce wracała pamięć. Nęciłuska długo szukała Narissy. Lord Daraxxus został wskrzeszony przez Zigotonów. Wiedział, że klątwa przestaje działać. Daraxxus nie dał za wygraną. Postanowił odnaleźć i pokonać Narisę. Zwabił Narisę do Kuźni Przeznaczenia. Narisa nie wiedziała, że to właśnie te miejsce, w którym można użyć Hosz-Taldara. Daraxxus doskonale wiedział, że tylko tutaj ten zwój, (Hosz-Taladar) działa. Daraxxus przeczywał i użył zwoju na Narisie. Narisa została uśpiona. Daraxxus podszedł do niej i wyssał z niej moc. Wykuł jej maskę zapomnienia, dzięki której miała się już nie obudzić, oraz o niczym nie pamiętać. Na tym to się skończyło.. Narisa czekała na ratunek. Gorgona Historia Była sługą Gamiego. Po pokonaniu jej Arcybiesa dołączyła do Userherosów.thumb|346px|Gorgona Ekwipunek Dzida - Dwustronna włócznia, którą da się rozdzielić i mieć dwie krótsze włócznie. Gdy Dzida jest połączona, Gorgona szarżuje z nią na wrogów, a gdy ją rozdzieli, atakuje nią jak Myamsar . Darkhero Mode: Podwójne uderzeniec Rozdziela swoją dzidę i atakuje, najpierw jedną połową, potem drugą, a na koniec uderzani nimi w ziemię i tworzy nie wieli wybuch. Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Com.: PonPon '''Księżniczka Loris Historia: Była Księżniczka narodu Auch-Aoch, została porwana przez gonga, i uratowana przez Tatepona.Arcybies Ciemności zniszczył jej dom.Potem jej wybawca Tatepon uratował jął jeszcze raz. Jest Jamschem. EQ:thumb|228px|Loris Długi róg bojowy: "Easterion" Peleryna:"Cień życia" Rękawice: "Megixy" Hero-Mode: Niszczycielska muzyka: aktywacja:(O-O-X-X) Loris rzuca na wrogów wszystkie możliwe efekty statusu. Pogłosie Była kiedyś złodziejką, ale teraz wie, że nie może kraść. Była dziewczyna Wojnara i przyjaźniła się z Wielkim. Fioletowy frame|Pogłosie z Rogiem Apokalipsy Jamsch. Eq Najczęściej używa Długiego Podwójnego Rogu, "Figi-Hagi" i Peleryny, "Skrzydła Motiti". Potrafi tworzyć nowe maski i nadawać sobie inne umieniętości. Dzięki temu może także podszywać się pod inne postacie. Heromode: Ręka Zagłady Aktyw.: PonChaka ~ PonPon Combo: PonPon Przyzywa Mroczną Pięść, która spadnie na wroga. Jeżeli masz Podwójny lub Długi Podwójny Róg, przywołasz dwie Pięści. Historia Rozdzał pierwszy: Śmierć Umbry Herosi, w przerażeniu, wybiegli z lasu. Zdyszany i zmęczony Wielki powiedział: "Spójrzcie na te las! Cały spowity mrokiem! Drzewa obumierają!". "I do tego Tetepon, Pogłosie, TDT, i Gresh są martwi!" powiedziała Loris. "Zajmijmy się najpierw ich wskrzerzeniem, potem ocalimy las." powiedział rozkazującym tonem. "Możemy znów spróbować użyć Kropli Życia." powiedział niepewnie Matfis. "Widzicie tamte mury w oddali? To na pewno jakieś wielkie królestwo. Może znajdziemy tam jakieś składniki. Przy okazji musimy ich ostrzec o tym lesie." powiedział Wielki. I wyruszyli.... Po przejściu głównej bramy od razu przywitał ich przemiły staruszek: "Witajcie w Hōshebitii! Widzę, że nowi w mieście, zaprowadzić was gdzieś?". "Witam, tak, bylibyśśśmy bardzo wdzięczni, gdyby zaprowadziłby nasss pan na targ." powiedziała Gorgona. Gdy byli już w drodze Loris ją spytała: "Czemu byłaś taka miła? Zazwyczaj jesteś wredna i opryskliwa.". "Tak, ale ssstarsze osssoby to jedyne issstoty, które szanuję." odparła Mroczna Medusa. Na targu spotkali dziwnego Oochoroca w żółtej masce. On do nich powiedział: "Dzień dobry, jestem Temple. Pomóc wam coś znaleść?". "Tak, szukamy smoczej krwi, królewskiego ziela, płatków...." Wielki wymieniał składniki. "Składniki Kropli Życia, zgadłem? Dam wam 10 gotowych eliksirów, ale musicie przejść przez kilka prób: Wtedy Sora złapała Rainbowa za ręke, po czym uciekła w gąszcz uliczek miasta. -"Zaraz, a wy dokąd?" - zdążył jedynie zawołać ich Wielki. Dwaj uciekinierzy biegli tak aż dotarli do pewnego parkingu (to jest internet, tu w starodawnym mieście ścigasz się koniami mechanicznymi twojego Ferrarii) pomiędzy trzema budynkami. Stało tam kilka nowych samochodów, stary Citroen i mocno podniszczony van z szybami oklejonymi czarnym papierem. Sora stanęła przy furgonie i powiedziała do Rainbowa. -"Rainbow.....pamiętasz to?" -"Co?" -"No, tego vana!" -"......Niekoniecznie." -"No jak to? Pamiętasz te czasy, kiedy...no wiesz....no..." -"Zaraz........przeglądanie bazy danych......Sora! To my się znamy od bardzo dawna.' -"No, dokładnie. Tylko nie wiem czy wiesz, ale psy dalej mogą o tym pamiętać...." -"Dammit. Ocena sytuacji....Trzeba będzie zwinąc te Krople Życia na czas, albo jesteśmy skończeni" -"Yup.......m8 ("mate" w slangu internetowym)! Tymczasem u pozostałych: Starzec w tym czasię kontynuował: -"Oto wasze próby:" Próba Zaufania -"W tej próbie będziecie musieli z zawiązanymi oczami przejść przez labirynt, kierując się wskazówkami jednego z was." Próba Lojalności -"W tej próbie czeka was sporo adrenaliny. Na jednej szali postawię wasze marzenia, nieśmiertelność i bogactwo, którym nie da się oprzeć, na drugiej zaś.... jego - powiedział wskazując na Wielkiego" Próba Wskrzeszenia -"W tej próbie będziecie musieli w gęstym lesie odnaleść 10 Kropli Życia, a następnie dotrzeć z powrotem do jedynej bramy w murze, jaki otacza las." -A zatem dawaj! - krzyknął Wojnar -Albowiem we are the champions! - odparł swoim sposobem Julian Dopiski Od Wielkiego: Niech miasto Hōshebitii stanie się głównym miejscem zamieszkania Herosów (a przynajmniej dopóki jest klątwa). Od Rainbowa: na razie nic Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części) Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Postacie Patapon: Patapedia